


There's More Than One Way To Use A Scalpel

by ginnylee13



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Forensics, Lord!Burt, M/M, Pathologist!Aunt Mildred, Pathologist!Elliott, Pathologist!Kurt, Serial Killer!Elliott, Serial Killers, Suicide, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnylee13/pseuds/ginnylee13
Summary: I wrote this for an English assignment and I'm too tired to change the Victorian names back to the actual characters. If that gets too confusing, let me know in the comments and I'll go through and change the names back.Lord Burton = BurtElias = Elliott
Relationships: Elliott "Starchild" Gilbert/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 2





	There's More Than One Way To Use A Scalpel

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Serial killer, suicide, murder

The son of Lord Burton and Lady Elizabeth had everything he could have. Well, until his mother died of scarlet fever. It was his fault, for he had brought it into the home. At least, that’s what Kurt had convinced himself. After his mother’s passing, his father became very protective of him, limiting what he could do. There were even some nights that he snuck out so that he could do what he loved. Forensics, just like his Aunt Mildred. 

Recently, there had been a killer on the loose. That only made Lord Burton more protective of his son and made it  _ even harder _ for Kurt to sneak out. Every day, his father asked what he was going to do, and he always said, “Tea with Aunt Mildred.” And every day, it somehow worked, and he was allowed to travel across town to work on his studies.

Today was a special day because he and Elias would be working yet again to figure out who the killer was. They were so close to the end, he just knew it. He finally arrived at his destination and got out of the carriage. Kurt walked up to the front door, opening it slowly and walking in. He did not see anyone, so he assumed that both Aunt Mildred and Elias were in the workroom. So, that is where Kurt went. He opened the door as two heads turned over to look at him. It was just whom he expected, Aunt Mildred and Elias.

"Fancy seeing you here, Hummel," Elias spoke up from the dimly lit room. He, of course, was joking. Both he and Aunt Mildred knew that Kurt would be coming, as he did every day. 

"Same back to you, Gilbert." Kurt smiled and walked over to grab an apron from the hook. He then proceeded to walk over to his fellow pathologists, and inspect the body on the table. "Another body from our mystery killer?" he asked.

"Unfortunately," Aunt Mildred responded, shaking her head. "As much as I enjoy my job of being a pathologist, these murders are becoming rather disturbing. Especially the way these victims are having the life ripped right out of them."

"Yes, but think of it this way: The more people that our mystery murderer kills, the more clues we can gather," said Elias, smiling. "But I agree, it is rather disturbing."

Aunt Mildred nodded and turned to leave before looking back at the two young men. "I will let the two of you work together in private while I run into the Square to pick up a few items. Do not dilly-dally, please." And with that, she turned on her heels and walked out, returning her apron to the hook.

Elias turned to Kurt and smiled once more and said, "Your aunt and I already did most everything. You can sew the body up if you'd like to, though." The older boy held up a needle with some thread. Kurt immediately snatched it away from him, eager to work.

"How could you ask such a thing? You know that sewing up the body afterward is  _ my  _ job. I've been doing it since before you even showed up here in London, with your mysterious boy act." He turned his attention to the corpse in front of him and got to work. After he was done, Elias walked over from the inventory and admired Kurt's work.

"Excellent job, my dear," he commented and kissed the shorter boy's temple. He hated having to hide how he felt about the other boy. He didn't think it was fair, and he knew Kurt felt the same way. Elias grabbed his hand and turned him around so that the other boy faced him. "I think this case is coming close to an end."

"I think so as well. Scotland Yard might not be able to solve it, but I think- no. I  _ know _ we can solve this case. I just know it, Gilbert." Kurt finished putting away the rest of the medical tools in their correct order.

"If you're so sure, who do you think could be our mystery murderer?", Elias asked.

"I think it's someone close to use, for sure."

"Oh really?" He gave a devilish grin and moved close to him. "Someone close to us? You sure?" Kurt nodded and pushed him back a bit, notably getting a little uncomfortable with the way his companion was acting now. 

"Why? Do you think it's not?", Kurt asked. Elias' sudden change in attitude frightened him. He couldn't be the killer, right? Not the young man he'd fallen for only a few months before. He dared to ask the question on his mind, but he did so anyway. He had to be completely sure that Elias wasn't the killer. "Gilbert, do you know who the killer is?"

"Yes. I know him quite well, actually." There was that smirk again. The one that sent shivers down Kurt's spine, but not in a good way this time around. He had forced himself to push the idea of anyone close to him being the mystery murderer, except now. Kurt moved backward until he hit the wall on the Northside of the workroom. Elias followed him as he moved back.

"You...you're the killer...aren't you?", Kurt stuttered, frightened. "You're the killer, Elias!", he shouted. The older boy immediately clamped his hand down on the younger one's mouth.

"Shhh, we wouldn't want to do too loud, would we?" Flashes of madness and rage came across Elias' eyes. He was a madman. Kurt knew that now, and he knew that he would be killed if he didn't act quickly.

"I'm going to tell everyone that you murdered all those innocent people.  _ Everyone _ ", Kurt threatened. His companion didn't take too kindly to this threat and grabbed a scalpel from the table next to them. If Kurt wasn't scared before, then he was now. "Elias, please. Put the knife down, I'm begging you."

"Begging won't get you anywhere now, darling." Elias grinned from ear to ear as he drove the scalpel through Kurt's stomach, killing him. As soon as he saw what he'd done, he snapped out of his daze of madness. Tears started rolling down his face as he eventually forced himself to face the same fate as the boy in front of him.


End file.
